


Snowfall

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Fun in the snow.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. Inspired by the fact that it FINALLY snowed around here and by the virtual snowball fight AB had with posters on the official boards over the Christmas holidays. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 5, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Simon." 

I hear River's voice calling my name. Since she's not screaming, I bury my face in my pillow and turn away. 

"Simon," she says more insistently and begins shaking my shoulder. I realize she's not going to leave me be, so I turn back towards her. 

"What?" I mumble still half asleep. 

"Come on, come on. It'll be fun," she says, oddly coherent. 

I open my eyes. "What will be fun?" 

"You'll see," she says and pulls on my arm. I decide that there's no way I'm getting anymore sleep, and besides, I'm curious now. I swing my legs around and notice that she's wearing several layers of clothes. 

"What's with all the clothes?" I ask. She doesn't answer and starts tossing a pile of clothes at me. Figuring this is some new game, I decide to play along and put everything on. She grabs my hand and drags me through the ship to the open hatchway. 

Snow. It snowed in the night. Snow is rare on terra-formed planets - so many settlers would rather do without winter hardships, so the scientists usually make sure the weather patterns don't allow for it. 

River tugs me down the ramp into the cold, crisp air. It's still snowing - those big, fat flakes that float out of the sky like bits of cloud. We stand there, in the middle of a big field of snow, letting it fall on our faces. River is radiant - she's so happy. She sticks her tongue out to catch a few flakes and I laugh. And then shriek like a girl, when, out of nowhere a snowball hits me in the head and snow slides down my collar. 

"Gotcha!" Jayne's deep voice calls out. I look over at him and he's pumping his fist in the air and grinning like a big kid. Seeing that he's got another snowball ready in the other hand I bend low to scoop up some snow myself. Kaylee comes from around the side of the ship and takes River by the hand. 

"C'mon. Me an' Wash need help with the snow dino." She and River run off, leaving me to deal with Jayne alone. Just as I straighten up I hear Mal's voice. 

"Incoming!" I am pelted with snow from two angles as he and Zoe start lobbing snowballs at me from their hiding places. 

"Get down!" Jayne calls out and runs towards me. Before I get a chance to move out of the way, he tackles me, pressing me flat into the deep snow. The sensation of cold against my back and Jayne's big warm body against my front is oddly pleasant. He looks down at me, gives me a strange smile, and then lightly presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock and he chuckles deep in his throat. 

"Get a room!" Zoe calls out as she and Mal redouble their attack. 

I'm so stunned, I just lie there under Jayne, not saying a word. 

"I'll take care of Zoe," he says, "you get Mal." And then Jayne's up and gone, and he's running towards Zoe. He tackles her around the hips bringing her down and is about to give her a face full of snow when Mal jumps Jayne from behind. Seeing my chance, I barrel into his side. We all go down in a pile of arms, legs, and bodies. Giggling like fools, we all lie in a heap, catching our breath. Someone's hand - I'm not sure whose, I just know it's too large to be Zoe's - is fondling my ass. Mal uses both hands to wipe the snow out of his hair and the mystery is solved. I look over at Jayne and he's still grinning like a fool. 

"I think someone needs to cool down," I say while I sneakily snake my very cold hand up the back of his shirt. He yelps and twists, and makes a grab for me - too late, I'm running away. 

We all stay out playing until our hands and lips are blue and we're numb with cold. Kaylee, River, and Wash have made an absolutely stunning snow dino. I think it's a tyrannosaurus, but I'm not sure. The rest of us are soaked through from our snowball fight. Laughing we go up the ramp into Serenity. 

We gather in the kitchen, wrapped in robes and blankets, drinking the hot chocolate Inara and Book have so considerately prepared, and fill them in on all the fun they missed. I'm still shivering with cold - it takes me a while to warm up. 

"I think I'll take a hot shower," I say and stand. As I pass Jayne, I brush my hand lightly against his shoulder. "Coming?" I ask. 

His face lights up with his big kid smile as he says, "Hell, yeah." He takes my hand and we leave the common area. We hear Mal's voice as he calls down the hall. 

"About ruttin' time!" 


End file.
